Harleen Quinzel
Harleen Quinzel is a crazed supervillain and a former psychiatrist, better known as Joker's partner and lover, Harley Quinn. After she fell in love with him at Arkham Asylum, he drove her mad under his influence and by her own free will, fell into a vat of chemical waste at Ace Chemicals Factory in Gotham City. Through her relationship with Joker, she is also known as the Queen of Gotham City and is a former member of Task Force X. After a run-in with Batman, Harley is incarcerated at Belle Reve Prison, but is temporarily released to join Task Force X and assists her squad in defeating the powerful witch, Enchantress, before being returned to Belle Reve. However, moments later, Harley is rescued by Joker. Biography Early Life Like her lover, Harleen Quinzel's past is shrouded in mystery except that she was a psychiatrist who treated the criminally insane patients at Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. One day, Gotham's mysterious vigilante known only as the Batman managed to apprehend the psychotic criminal, Joker, and had him placed in the Asylum to receive psychiatric treatment. Harleen was assigned to Joker, but during their sessions, he begun to fall in love with her and won her heart with his attractive charm. She started to bring him gifts. For starters, she brought him a small fluffy cat toy and later brought him an AK-47 rifle, which she realized too late was a fatal mistake as, in an attempt to escape, he gunned down many guards. Transformation into Harley Quinn Later, Joker is freed from his restraints and cell by his gang who broke into the Asylum with the intent on freeing their psychotic leader. Harleen was working late when she was caught off guard by the arrival of Jonny Frost, Joker's right-hand man, who cornered her in the electroshock therapy room, just as Joker arrived. Wanting her to be what he is, Joker had Harleen strapped to the therapy table while he tortured her to the brink of insanity before escaping the Asylum. While escaping, Joker and his gang attacked a restaurant, fleeing the crime scene moments after. Harleen, hungry for revenge, chased after Joker on a motorcycle and intercepted the Jokermobile. Holding him at gunpoint, she attempted to pull the trigger, but he managed to win her over before she could. As she lowered the gun, he knocked the gun out of her hands and slapped her across the face. However, he comforted her lovingly and kissed her for the first time. Joker later took Harleen to the Ace Chemicals Factory where he most likely fell into the vat of chemical waste that led to his transformation into Joker. He recited an oath and asked Harleen what she really wanted before she willingly jumped off the podium where the two stood into the vat below. Surprised at her actions, Joker attempted to leave her to die, but couldn't bring himself to abandon the woman he truly and deeply loved and dove in after her. Surfacing with her in his arms, Joker kissed Harleen and she awoken with her own transformation into Harley Quinn completed. Becoming Joker's partner and lover, Harley now viewed life as one big, chaotic joke, as she aided Joker in causing mayhem, murder and chaos throughout Gotham, leading to the destructive couple encountering Batman on a daily basis. Throughout the city, Harley and Joker became known as the King and Queen of Gotham City and the King never took his eyes of his beloved Queen, murdering anyone, no matter who they were, that had shown disrespect or tried to steal her from him. Murder of Robin At a later point, Harley and Joker managed to capture Batman's sidekick, Robin, and tortured him before murdering him and left his body for Batman to find along with a message painted on his suit, "Ha Ha. Joke's on you, Batman". ''Suicide Squad'' Imprisonment at Belle Reve Prison nightclub]] At Monster T's nightclub, Harley strips dance while Joker watches on before being interrupted by Monster T. However, Monster T incurs Joker's wrath after taking a shine to Harley. Joker calls her over to him and offers her to Monster T who is immediately seduced by Harley, but he quickly refuses, noticing Joker's jealously and rage. Attempting to calm an enraged Joker down, Monster T fails at the attempt as Joker shoots him dead. After Harley and Joker leave the club, they are soon intercepted by Batman, attempting to apprehend the two. Harley open fires on him as he leaps from the Batmobile onto the Jokermobile, but it all ends with Joker purposely driving the car straight into the river. Harley is trapped in the car and almost drowns before Batman rescues her and has her incarcerated at Belle Reve for two years whilst her lover escapes sharing her fate, going into hiding. Due to her unpredictable and dangerous nature, Harley is placed in segregation and forbidden all contact with other inmates. She is in solitary confinement and is handled by Belle Reve Security Officer Griggs. One day, she receives a visit from intelligence operative, Amanda Waller, who recruits her to become a member of Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals, in exchange for a leaner sentence. Proceeding to Midway City to extract a high-profile mark, which is reported to be under a terrorist attack, Joker learns of Harley's predicament and tortures Griggs into leading him to the facility where the nano bombs that are implanted in the neck of each member of the squad that are set to detonate should any member rebel or try to escape are made. There, he blackmails one of the scientists involved in the program into disabling Harley's bomb. Meanwhile, on their approach to Midway, the squad's helicopter is shot down, forcing them to proceed on foot to their target. However, the squad is attacked by the witch, Enchantress' minions, but manage to fight their way to a safe room, before they learn that Waller is their mark, who is trying to cover up her involvement in Enchantress' siege. Meanwhile, Harley receives a text message from Joker who is on his way to rescue her and tells her to be prepared. Escorting Waller to a rooftop for extraction, the squad is suddenly shot upon by Joker and his men who have hijacked the helicopter meant to transport Waller. Harley abandons the squad and makes her way to the waiting helicopter, much to the shock of the squad. Waller orders Deadshot to assassinate Harley, but he misses the shot while Harley climbs aboard and escapes with her lover. She shares a happy reunion with Joker and they kiss before Waller's men shoot down the helicopter. Joker tries to save Harley, but she falls out of the burning helicopter and lands safely on a building. However, the helicopter crashes and explodes, seemingly killing Joker. A heartbroken Harley rejoins the squad who soon abandon their commander, Rick Flag, after Deadshot learns the truth about Enchantress from Waller's confidential files. Appearance Harley once had pure blonde hair, which later became dyed one half pink and one half blue (halfway up only) after falling into a vat of acid, as well as insanity. She has blue eyes and noticeably pale skin, which is scattered with tattoos. Most notable of these tattoos is the word Rotten spelled out across her right cheek, as well as a small heart below her right eye. Her main outfit consists of a baseball-style jersey shirt that says "Daddy's Lil' Monster", fishnet leggings below red and blue sparkly shorts, black and white stiletto boots, and a glittery Letterman-esque jacket with the words Property of the Joker written across the back. Harley also keeps her hair in two ponytails high on her head, and a wide array of gold jewelry, including a choker necklace depicting the word Puddin, which is her pet name for her boyfriend, the Joker. Abilities *'Acrobatics': Harley Quinn is shown to be skilled in various acrobatics, including pole dancing. *'Expert Psychologist': Harley Quinn was once a skilled psychologist at Arkham Asylum. Equipment *'Chiappa Rhino 60DS:' For long ranged combat, Harley sports a customized Chiappa Rhino 60DS, 6 cylinder magnum revolver. She carries it in a black leather holster slung under her arm. *'Good Night:' For melee combat, Harley carries a personalized wooden baseball bat which says "Good Night" down the side of it. She does have an urge to play with it, one example being when she pretends she's holding a shotgun. Personality Harleen was once a calm and compassionate young lady, before the Joker transformed her both mentally and physically into "Harley Quinn". Through the shock therapy and the Joker's manipulation, her mind and emotions were twisted and she was made into a homicidal, sadistic, childish psychopath, who would often use sexuality and her playful personality to achieve her goals or to entertain herself, usually harming others in the process. As of current time, she follows the Joker in whatever he demands of her, blindly and obsessively smitten with the ruthless psychopath, affectionately referring to him as Puddin''g. Harley carries almost an innocent persona, wide-eyed and bright, finding humor in otherwise dark situations, much like Joker himself. After attacking Belle Reve guards and seriously injuring a couple before finally being restrained, she maniacally began giggling to herself, expressing sadistic joy in it. She is also shown talking to voices in her head, saying that they told her to kill everyone and escape, before laughing it and saying that they said something else, potentially something worse. She is also quite tough and fearless, fighting alongside the Suicide Squad and having fun doing so. With the team, she is shown to get along nicely with them, acting as a bar tender at a derelict bar. Trivia * This is her first cinematic appearance. ** This is also her second live action appearance. * Harley Quinn was originally created for ''Batman: The Animated Series, and later incorporated to the DC comic book universe. * In an interview with Empire magazine, producer Richard Suckle described the character as "a fan fave. Funny, crazy, scary... You can't come up with enough adjectives to describe all the different things you see her do." Appearances Suicide Squad External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Batman Villains Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Medical Category:Suicide Squad members